Index
All pages are here for easy access; Aircraft List of all aircraft in the Naval Ops games excluding superships. For a list by nation of origin, review the respected nations page under Countries and Alliances of the Index section. *132-Arawashi *A5m Type 96 *A6M Model 21 *A6M Model 32 *A6M Model 52 *A6M Model 54 *A6M2-N Type 2 *ADI Sky Raider *Aircraft Page Layout *Albacore *Ar196 *AUI Corsair *B5N Type 97 *B6N Tenzan *B25B Mitchel *B-65 Bomber *B7A2 Ryusei Modified *B-73 Viper *B78-Konpaku *Battle *Beaufighter *Bf109 *Bf109F *Bf110 *Blenheim *C6N Saiun *D3A Type 99 *D4Y Suisei Model 12 *D4Y Suisei Model 43 *D4Y Suisei Model 54 *E13A Type0 *E16A Zuiun *F2A Buffalo *F4F-7 Scout *F4F WildCat *F4U Corsair *F6F-5P-Scout *F6F BearCat *F6F HellCat *F6F Panther *F7F TigerCat *F-34 Falcon *F-47 Pirate *F-63 Wasp *F80C Shooting Star *FH-1 Phantom *Fi167 *Fledermaus *Fulmar *Fw190 *Fw190D *Galahad *Halberd *Halberd II *Halberd III *Halberd IV *Ho229 *I-100 Centurian *I-116 Condor *J2M Raiden *J7W2 Shinden *J7W2 Shinden Modified *J7W2 Shinrai *Jinpuu *Ju87B Stuka *Ju87C Stuka *Ju87D *Ju87D Stuka *Ju88A *Ju88D *KaRyuu *Kikka *Manta Ray II *Me262A *Modified Kikka *Mosquito PR.Mk16 *N1K2 Shiden *N1K2 Shiden Kai *OS2U Kingfisher *P38L Lighting *P51 Mustang *PBJ-1J *Rock Mk1 *S-12 Seeker *SB2C-1 Hell Diver *SB2U Vindicator *SBD Dauntless *SC-1 Sea Hawk *Sea Hurricane *Seiran *Seiran Modified *S.Fire Mk1 *S.FirePR.Mk1 *Skua *Swordfish *TBD Devastator *TBF-1 Avenger *Type 2-Scout *Type 97-Scout *Vanquish F5 Aircraft Types *Bomber *Fighter *Interceptor *Scout *Water Fighter *Water Interceptor *Water Scout Armaments *Aircraft Armament *Anti-Sub Weapons *Guns *High Angle Guns *Machine Guns *Missiles *Optical Weapons *Rockets *Special Machine Guns *Special Weapons *Torpedoes Characters * Schultz * Werner * Braun Countries and Alliances *America (USA) *Britain (UK) *The Empire *Freedom Forces *Germany *Japan *Navishia *Virshia *Wilkia Engine/Boiler/Turbine Boilers *BB Boiler I Engines *Atomic Engine I Turbine *Gas Turbine I Equipment AFT Bridges Auxiliary Systems *Offense **Aegis System **Auto-Load System **Electronic Tracking System **Firing Delay System **Optical Intensifier **Radar **Radar-Sonar System **Sonar **Weapons Command System *Defense **Auto Fire Extinguisher **Good Luck Charm **Gravitational Field **Electromagnetic Shield **Electronic Blocking System **Emergency Purge System *Movement **Bow Thrusters **Velocity Command System **Upgraded Steering System *Special **Enigmatech **Report Falsifier **Ammo Assembler Elevator Forward Bridges Launchers Defenses *Ship Armor *Defense Games *Commander *Warship Gunner *Warship Gunner 2 Hulls * Destroyer * Cruiser * Battleship * Aircraft Carrier * Frigate * Submarine * Battle Carrier * Super Carrier * Twin-Hull Destroyer * Twin-Hull Cruiser * Twin Hull Battleship Ships (Escort) Destroyers *Anti-Air Destroyer A *Anti-Air Destroyer B *Anti-Air Destroyer C *Anti-Air Destroyer D *Destroyer A *Destroyer B *Destroyer C *Destroyer D *Duck *Duckling *Float *Heavy Chain Gun Destroyer A *Heavy Chain Gun Destroyer B *Heavy Chain Gun Destroyer C *Heavy Chain Gun Destroyer D *Laser Destroyer A *Laser Destroyer B *Laser Destroyer C *Laser Destroyer D *Laser Duck *Light Destroyer A *Light Destroyer B *Light Destroyer C *Light Destroyer D *Missile Destroyer A *Missile Destroyer B *Missile Destroyer C *Missile Destroyer D *Mystery Raft *Raft Cruiser *Cruiser A *Cruiser B *Cruiser C *Cruiser D *Cygnus *Heavy Cruiser A *Heavy Cruiser B *Heavy Cruiser C *Heavy Cruiser D *Laser Cruiser A *Laser Cruiser B *Laser Cruiser C *Laser Cruiser D *Nessie *Shark Battleship *Anti-Air Battleship *Battleship A *Battleship B *Battleship C *Battleship D *Electromagnetic Battleship *Flamethrower Ship *Heavy Battleship A *Heavy Battleship B *Heavy Battleship C *Heavy Battleship D *Laser Battleship A *Laser Battleship B *Laser Battleship C *Laser Battleship D *Laser Swan *Missile Battleship A *Missile Battleship B *Missile Battleship C *Missile Battleship D *Plasma Battleship A *Plasma Battleship B *Plasma Battleship C *Plasma Battleship D *Swan Support *Ammo Supply Ship A *Ammo Supply Ship B *Artillery Control Ship *EM Shield Battleship *EM Shield Ship *Fuel Supply Ship A *Fuel Supply Ship B *Guided Anti-Wave Battleship *Guided Anti-Wave Ship *Supply Ship Submarine *New Submarine A *New Submarine B *New Submarine C *New Submarine D *Submarine A *Submarine B *Submarine C *Submarine D Ships (Non-Player Standard Craft) *1923 Class *Esprit Class *Penguin Class *PT Boat *Slow Moving Transport Ships (Premade) List of all Premade ships one can recieve in the games. Unless otherwise stated all statistics have been taken from a game file in which the tech tree has been maxed out. *A Class *Agano Type *Akizuki Type *Arc Royal Class *Atlanta Class *Bayern Class *Benton Class *Cleveland Class *Delaware Class *Deutschland Class *Emden Class *Exeter Class *Fletcher Class *Florida Class *Furious Class *Furutaka Type *Fusou Type *G Class *Hermes Class *Ise Type *Iwaki Type *Kagero Type *Kongo Type *Kongou Type *Leander Class *Leipzig Class *Lexington Class *Mogami Type *Myoukou Type *Nagara Type *Nagato Type *New York Class *Nuremberg Class *Omaha Class *Oumi Type *Porter Class *Queen Elizabeth Class *Royal Sovereign Class *Ryuujou Type *Scharnhorst Class *Shinano Type *Seidlitz Class *Shimakaze Type *Ship (Pre-Made) Page Layout *Southhampton Class *Taiho Type *Takao Type *Tennessee Class *Tone Type *Tribal Class *Unryuu Type *Wasp Class *Wesel Class *Yamato Type *Yuubari Type *Z1 Class *Z23 Class *Z52 Class Super-Ships *Arahabaki *Arahabaki2 *Amateratsu *Archeopterix *Brillodein *Dreadnought *Druna Skass *Druna Skass2 *Dual Crater *Habbakuk *Harima *Musspellheim *Nautilus *Silfurbor Negla *Sturmwind *Trollslegur *Wirbelwind Ship Types *Battlecarrier *Battleship *Carrier *Cruiser *Destroyer *Submarine Category:Help